I'm Gonna Love You Through It
by SnowandJames4eva
Summary: Song-fic to Martina McBride's "I'm gonna love you through it":D Hope you guys like it! Mary Margaret just found out she has cancer...what happens? Read to find out. One-shot


**AU: Mary Margaret and David are married and have 3 kids, Emma, Leo, and Annabelle. A little background: Mary Margaret had been feeling horribly sick the past 4ish months. She went to the hospital to get looked at...well if you guys have heard the song I'm Gonna Love You Through It by Martina McBride, then you know what happens.**

**Disclaimer: I do not take ownership to Once Upon A Time or the lyrics to I'm Gonna Love You Through It...**

**This is dedicated to three people who I am so glad to consider close friends: OncerSware(k)JateBazeGirlscout22, thistwinklingstar, and russianeyes718ouat8ncis**

**Also I recommend listening to the song when you read this:)**

**PS: Emma August fluff as well**

* * *

_She dropped the phone and burst into tears_

_The doctor just confirmed her fears_

_Her husband held it in and held her tight  
_

_Cancer don't discriminate or care if you're just 38_

_With three kids who need you in their lives  
_

_He said, "I know that you're afraid and I am, too_

_But you'll never be alone, I promise you"_

_When you're weak, I'll be strong_

_When you let go, I'll hold on  
_

_When you need to cry, I swear that I'll be there to dry your eyes  
_

_When you feel lost and scared to death,  
_

_Like you can't take one more step  
_

_Just take my hand, together we can do it  
_

_I'm gonna love you through it._

Mary Margaret nodded slowly as she listened to Dr. Whale speak to her on the phone.

_"Mary Margaret, you have a brain tumor…"_ Dr. Whale said sadly_, "I'm sorry."_

Mary Margaret dropped the phone in shock, it crashed to the floor.

_"Hello? Mary Margaret is everything alright? Hello!" _Dr. Whale screamed.

_I have cancer…_ was the only thought going through her head. Mary Margaret's knees gave out and she collapsed on the ground and began to sob uncontrollably.

David came running into the room. "Mary what happened?" he screamed in shock running to his wife's side.

Mary just shook her head. "Doc-Doctor Whale…called…" she sobbed.

David's eyes widened knowing what the call must have been about. He pulled her into his arms and began to rock her back and forth. "Shhhh…Mary it's gonna be okay. We've gotta be strong for the kids. Emma, Leo, and Anna, they need you honey." Mary Margaret continued to sob into his shirt. He rubbed her back and swallowed holding back tears. "I know that you're afraid, and I am too. But Mary, you'll never be alone, I _promise_ you. When you're weak, I'll be strong. When you let go, I'll hold on. When you need to cry, I swear that I'll be there to dry your eyes. When you feel lost and scared to death, like you can't take, one more step." He lifted her chin and wiped her tears, then took her hand in his. "Just take my hand, together we can do it. I'm gonna love you through it Mary."

Mary Margaret nodded. "I-I know David. I just never thought it could happen to me…" She wrapped her arms around David's neck.

"We're gonna get through it Mare," he whispered and kissed her head. "Together."

Mary Margaret pulled gave and gave him a teary-eyed smile. She gave him a soft, tender kiss on the lips. "I love you David Nolan."

"I love you too Princess," David whispered as the tears started to flow.

* * *

15 year-old Emma Nolan sat in the school library pretending to read. She couldn't believe her mom had cancer. They had found out exactly a month ago. Mom was going into surgery next week. Never in her whole life had she seen this coming. They had the perfect family. Sure Leo got on her nerves sometimes, but that's what annoying 10 year-old brothers did. And Anna, poor Anna, she didn't even know what was really happening. 'Mommy's sick,' is all they'd told Anna.

She looked up as the chair next to her became occupied. It was her best friend, August. "Hey," he said softly.

Emma nodded. "Hey…"

August took her hand. "Emma, your mom's going to be okay."

"How do you know?" she practically screamed as tears began to run down her face. "How can you be so sure of something you hardly know anything about? You want to be a writer, not a doctor."

August sighed and scooted closer to her. "Em, I know because your mom is a fighter. She never gives up. Remember when she tried a new recipe for dinner one time; she couldn't get it right no matter how many times she tried. But she wouldn't give up."

Emma laughed a little bit. "I guess you're right. I'm just so afraid August. What if she doesn't make it…What…what if she _dies_? I-I can't lose her…" Emma began to breathe shallowly. A sob escaped her throat and she quickly put her hands over her mouth to muffle the sobs.

August pulled her into his arms. "Emma, I know that you're afraid, and I am too. Your mom is like my second mother. But you'll never be alone, I promise you." He paused and lifted her chin up. Blue met green, like it had a thousand times, but this time it was different. "When you're weak, I'll be strong. When you let go, I'll hold on. When you need to cry, I swear that I'll be there to dry your tears. When you feel lost and scared to death, like you can't take one more step. Just take my hand, together we can do it. I'm gonna love you through it…" he finished softly.

"You love me?" she whispered.

August nodded, "From the moment I met you," he admitted.

Emma smiled softly, August always was able to dry her tears. She leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on his cheek. "I love you too. Thank you…"

* * *

_She made it through the surgery fine  
_

_They said they caught it just in time  
_

_But they had to take more than they planned  
_

_Now it's forced smiles and baggy shirts  
_

_To hide what the cancer took from her  
_

_But she just wants to feel like a woman again  
_

_She said, "I don't think I can do this anymore"  
_

_He took her in his arms and said "That's what my love is for"  
_

_When you're weak, I'll be strong  
_

_When you let go, I'll hold on  
_

_When you need to cry, I swear that I'll be there to dry your eyes  
_

_When you feel lost and scared to death,  
_

_Like you can't take one more step  
_

_Just take my hand, together we can do it  
_

_I'm gonna love you through it._

_And when this road gets too long_

_I'll be the rock you lean on  
_

_Just take my hand, together we can do it  
_

_I'm gonna love you through it.  
_

_I'm gonna love you through it._

Mary Margaret smiled as David helped her walk back into their home. The surgery had gone perfect. Dr. Whale said they'd caught the tumor just in time. They were able to get it out and now she was fine—well as fine as one could be after just going through surgery. Mary knew it was going to be a long time before she could ever get back to normal. She was wearing a baggy sweatshirt and sweats to hide all the weight she'd lost from the past month.

"MOMMY!" Anna squealed as Mary and David walked through the door. She ran at her mother and wrapped her arms around Mary's legs. "I missed you!"

Mary bent down, with help from David of course, and wrapped her arms around Anna tightly. "I missed you too Annabelle. But Mommy's fine now." She kissed her daughter's head. "I love you sweetheart."

"I love you more Mommy!" Anna grabbed Mary's hand. "C'mon! Everyone's in da backyawd!"

"The backyard?" Mary asked confused. "Why are they in the backyard?"

"You'll see!" Anna said happily as she led her mother and father through the house to their back patio.

"SURPRISE!" a chorus of shouts erupted.

Mary Margaret gasped and began to cry. Everyone, all of her and David's friends and their kids were there.

Ashley and Ruby came up and embraced their best friend. "Mary, we've missed you so much!" Ashley said smiling.

"I've missed you guys too. The hospital workers aren't the best company," she admitted and gave a somewhat forced laugh.

After mingling for awhile, Mary Margaret walked inside and went up to her room. She closed the door and lay back on her bed. Closing her eyes she began to cry. The bedroom door opened and David walked in.

"You escaped," he teased.

Mary opened her eyes and saw David standing there, as charming as ever. "David…I couldn't let everyone see me like this. I look like a train wreck."

David came and sat on the bed. "C'mere," he said. Mary crawled over and fell into his arms. "No one cares what you look like Mare. _You_ are beautiful. No matter _what _you're wearing."

She sighed. "I just don't think I can do this anymore…"

"That's what my love is for Princess. Remember, when you're weak, I'll be strong. When you let go, I'll hold on. When you need to cry, I swear that I'll be there to dry your eyes. When you feel lost and scared to death, like you can't take one more breath. Just take my hand, together we can do it. I'm gonna love you through it."

"Promise?"

"Always. And when this road, gets too long I'll be the rock you lean on," David said as Mary leaned against him smiling.

"Just take my hand, together we can do it. I'm gonna love you through it," Mary whispered. "I remember your promise David I'll never forget it."

David gave her a cheesy grin. "I know but I like to tell you every single day, I will love you through everything Mary Margaret, I swear."

Mary looked up into the loving blue eyes of her _perfect _husband. She put her arms around his neck and pulled his head towards her and gently pushed their lips together. They finally broke apart and Mary stood up. "Now, let me change out of this junk and we can go on back down to the party."

David laughed and threw a pillow at her.

* * *

Emma sat on the old wooden swing in her backyard. The party had gone inside because of the temperature but she didn't really mind, it was nice out. She looked up at the sky and just stared at the stars.

August opened the patio door and walked out quietly, his hands the back pockets of his jeans. He began to whistle softly, causing Emma to look at him. Her face broke into a smile as he came over to her. "Want some company?"

"Company would be nice yes," she said smiling.

August walked around behind her and began to gently push the swing back and forth. "So your mom's doing better," he began trying to make conversation.

"Yeah, it feels so good to have her back home," Emma told him.

"I bet it does. So I was wondering…" he trailed off as Emma looked up at him.

"Yes?"

"Would you…I don't know…want to go out sometime?" August asked hopeful.

Emma giggled. She turned around in the swing and pulled off the swing a little, so their lips were inches apart. "Why wouldn't I go on a date with the guy who last week said he loved me?" she teased.

August bent down closing the gap between their lips in a soft kiss.

_When you're weak, I'll be strong  
_

_When you let go, I'll hold on  
_

_When you need to cry, I swear that I'll be there to dry your eyes  
_

_When you feel lost and scared to death,  
_

_Like you can't take one more step  
_

_Just take my hand, together we can do it  
_

_I'm gonna love you through it._

_And when this road gets too long_

_I'll be the rock you lean on  
_

_Just take my hand, together we can do it  
_

_I'm gonna love you through it.  
_

_I'm gonna love you through it._

* * *

**I literally am bawling my eyes out...this was such a sad yet enjoyable thing to write because it shows strength and true love:)**

**Hope you guys liked it and possibly cried;)**

**Please review?**

**~Snow**


End file.
